


Scar's Rule

by Walkingdeadgal



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Past Character Death, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingdeadgal/pseuds/Walkingdeadgal
Summary: When Mufasa died Scar took over the Pride Lands making it a hellhole for all, many cubs born under his rule a little female cub named Kasha was born in the sunlight of a new day, living her life with the others she tries her best to understand the king and at the same time be happy. Making friends with Nuka the kings son they have a tale of adventures showing along their life. Rejection of being king, Kasha almost dying to hyenas, Scar trying to flirt, it was all to much for everyone as they figure out a way to get Scar dethroned.





	1. Chapter 1

This is part one of the series, it shows Scars rule and what all happens. Part two is when Simba returns, in this you will see how Scar ruled the pride lands and how it got into it's state of death. How the animals and lions felt and the life of Nuka, Kasha, and Imani.


	2. Chapter One:The Birth of a Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthing of the cub in such a lonely light beyond the horizon, a fate known for death from the king if the cub is not his. But luck has been put into the paws of the lions and the cub

The sun rises over the barren lands of what was pride rock, skulls and bones of what animals there was, was laying across a deserted land. The dust rises from aching paws as a few shadows past as panting could be herd. The Pawsteps echoes as two lions and a baboon can be seen walking, a sense of dread hanging in the air as if being watched. "Are we almost there Rafiki..it feels like the cub is ready to come out at any moment." "We're almost there Akina, this would be such a joyous moment if not for the fact Scar would be mad a cub not from his blood line will be born." "He's a terrible king anyway..no wonder the land is subjected to his horrors.." "And we're dying and hungry from the loss of food thanks to those hyenas of his.." Sarabi adds in as the walk past some rocks. Gravel runs down the side of the hill as their slender bodies move, a tiny thud is herd as Tiny yellow eyes watch the animals as who they belonged to followed them, The baboon reaches the edge of the pride lands he looks around seeing it clear. He moves his paws and leads the two lioness to some grass in a cave. "Here we Are Sarabi and Akina. A perfect place to begin. Far away and safe." Akina circles and pants as she soon falls to the ground feeling the cool rock on her side, she groans feeling the tiny cub moving around in her stomach. "I think it's time Rafiki..I can feel the cub moving." 

Rafiki walks grabbing a few herbs and fruit sitting by the birthing Lioness, he breaks one smearing the substance on her stomach and head and he holds her swollen paw as she pants smelling the fresh fruit. Sarabi sits watching as she puts her paw on her shoulder. "Give a big push Akina!!" Sarabi watches worried as she holds her long time friends paw, the brown lioness gives off a roar as she starts to push feeling the pain rush through her body. The sun fully rises over the cave and a little shadow climbs up on a rock over looking it. Akina roars again as she bears her fangs in pain, Rafiki smears more of the fruit on the lioness as Sarabi looks. "I see the head! Keep it up Akina!!" The warm sun lights up the savannah as more roars echo, soft paws belonging to a young male cub come up and he follows the noise hearing a couple of pained gasps. "I hope whoever it is is okay.." He walks up to the cave hearing more roars but they quieten down as mewls ring out. "And there it is Akina!! Your baby is born." The cub pokes his head around the corner as Akina is smiling beside Sarabi. "Congratulations Akina its healthy baby girl!!" "Auntie Sarabi what is going on.." The lioness raises her head seeing Nuka the young cub of Scar's walk up to them. "I herd roars when i was out playing. Is Miss Akina okay?" Sarabi chuckles lickng the young cubs head as she brings him over. "Of course she is..we have a new addition to the pride." Nuka peeks seeing a small brown fluff of a cub open her eyes as she stares up at him. "Woah..is that a new cub! Does this mean I get new playmates!!" "Of course Nuka, meet Kasha." Nuka sticks his nose to the tiny cub as she puts her paws on it, she smells of dirt and fruit to the cub. She mews as she starts to look at him more as she studies the new animal in front of her. "Wow..she's so tiny." "She will grow as she gets older." Kasha noms on his nose and Nuka crosses his eyes as the lions laugh. The warm moment however was over as a hyenas laugh echoes making Sarabi look and Akina flinch. 

"What is all this noise!?" The lions raise their heads seeing Scar walk up with Shenzi and they all look to each other. "Scar..." "Dad!!" Nuka bounces as he smiles. "Come see the new cub! She's so cute!!" "Nuka..what have i told you about going off on your on without us. And what are you talking about boy. Cub..what new cub.." Nuka rushes by Sarabis side as Shenzi walks up beside Scar. "Cub you mean a snack? My my I been in need of one." She licks her muzzle smiling as Sarabi grabs Nuka backing up to Rafiki. Scar pads up to Akina as she holds Kasha close to her feeling the tiny cub squirm at the new action, Scar moves her paws harshly making the cub mewl in displeasure as she falls to the floor and he sniffs her. She swats at his nose hissing angry she had been messed with. Scar smirks a low chuckle come from the lion's throat. He raises up looking at her making Akina back down. "Scar i can explain!!" Shenzi snaps towards the baby who mewls and she gets scooped up by Sarabi as the lioness growls to the Hyena.  
"Stay away Shenzi!!" "Aww your no fun!!" "Shenzi come here.. There's No need Akina..i will punish you for hiding this from me. She can live, for now.." He turns and pads off as Shenzi laughs. "Your lucky i didn't get my snack since Scar was being oh so kind.." She shakes her head following the lion and they dissapear in the rocks, Akina sighs picking the cub up as she bathes her quickly. "That was weird.." Sarabi says as Nuka watches. "What did dad mean by that? He isn't going to hurt her is he." "No Nuka. He is isn't going to do Nothing. He's just testy this morning, lets go Akina needs rest." "Aww.." "We'll come see her later." Akina sighs laying back as Kasha comes up to suckle her, Nuka waves to them. "Bye Akina bye Kasha!!" He jumps after Sarabi walking off as Akina closes her eyes purring letting her cub eat still weary on what Scar ment.. 

Later on the day Nuka was pouncing bugs as Zira was watching with displeasure. "Such a waste of energy Nuka, you should be learning to fight." "But mom I'm playing! I don't have to fight till im older!!" She rolls her eyes scowling. "You won't be king like that son." Nuka lowers his ears about to speak when he sees Akina pad up with Kasha in her muzzle. "Kasha!!" Nuka scrambles and pads over following Akina, Zira watches with curious filling her eyes as her chest fills with disgust at what was going on. Akina sits on a warm rock letting Kasha down as she pads the grass. "What is that thing Akina.." Akina glares at the smirking queen. "That thing is my daughter..a queen someday to you." Zira laughs as she rolls off the rock. "I see no queen!! Just another mouth to feed." "Mom she's just a baby.." "Quiet child." Nuka ignores his mom walking up the rock, he climbs and walks to the lioness sitting by her. "Can I play with Kasha Akina?" "Long as I can see you two and be gentle." "Allright!!" Nuka jumps with joy and he slides down the rock going near the cub. "Come on Kasha we can play together!" She mews and she follows him tumbling on her tiny paws, Nuka picks her up in his muzzle and sits her by his side as a butterfly lands on her nose, Akina watches with a smile until Zira pads up her growling and they start to talk. Nuka lays down watching Kasha play with his waving tail until he sees some shadows appear and he looks above him seeing to cubs. "Well well if it isn't kitty Nuka, your playing with a baby now? How pathetic." A blackish tan Lion cub laughs touching Kasha making her look to him. "Must be his only friend! A Little baby does need to be with his kind." Says a white lion cub as she laughs walking up. Zane and Zoya..two of the worst cubs there are. The fact their moms are Scars hunters makes them think their better than most of the cubs.

Nuka growls and gets up as he glares to Zane. "Shut up and pick on someone your own size" Zane rolls his eyes as Nuka huffs. "Your just jealous I'm the king and queens son!" "Your not a king Nuka. I'm more of a king than you are." Nuka growls as he sheaves his claws. "That's not true! Dad says I will be the true king!!" Zane gets in his face smirking. "Your daddy won't choose you, im sure Ill be picked~" Nuka hisses and pounces Zane as they start to fight, Zoya pushes Kasha away making her yelp and she pushes Nuka off and pins him as she laughs yet again. "You have no friends Nuka, so why should we care if your a future king?" Zane shakes his fur off and walks up to Kasha smirking. "Such a small whimpy cub..maybe you can learn things from her." She hisses as she attempts to look threatening, the cubs laugh and they shake their heads. "You can have your cub, we're going to have dinner with Scar. See you mr.king." They lift their tails up as they walk off. Their laughter dies as Kasha look to Nuka mewling at him. He looks and he gets up shaking the dirt off his fur. "Its okay Kasha..im fine. Their just jerks. Come on let's go back.." He picks her up by her scruff and pads back to the older lions. He sets Kasha down on the rock and Akina smiles watching them and Zira growls. "That was nice of you to stick up for her Nuka." "It's no problem Akina. Those cubs are jerks.." "Come on Nuka..dinner." Zira grabs him roughly as he waves softly to Akina. As the moon rises Zira pads up to Scar who was eating the last kill, she lays by him with a low growl. "What's with that cub of ours.." "Who.." "Nuka. He's being friendly with that..that.." "Kasha? I know the newborn." He rolls over looking to Zira, she bears her fangs as she breaks the skull onto the floor. "He's not king material. He's been playing! Weak!" Scar laughs as he sheaves his black claws. "Its merley childs play, I'm sure he'll grow bored of her and be the heir we need. Worry no more my queen rest for now." Zira sighs and she lays by him in a heap growling, Nuka comes in the lioness den seeing Akina in the corner. He runs up laying beside Akina as he sees Kasha asleep. "I had fun today Akina!" "I'm glad you did Nuka, im sure Kasha liked it to." Nuka yawns as she lays on her paws. "Why aren't you with your parents?" "Mom and Dad wanted to be alone." "Oh well sleep well then." She licks his head as she lays down sleeping her deep breaths ringing out. Nuka brings Kasha in his paws as he lays down. "I would love being your friend growing up Kasha..sleep tight." He yawns closing and eye and Kasha snuggles into his paw sleeping, he lays his head beside hers and falls asleep as well


End file.
